


This year's Christmas Special

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s happy, alright? He’s just…. not ready for all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This year's Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written after 4.10.

It’s not that he’s unhappy. He’s happy to have his dad here, he’s happy to see Blaine, but really, this is just too much in a relatively short amount of time. He’s still reeling from what happened between him and Blaine, then he gets into NYADA, learns about his father’s sickness and Blaine’s promise to take care of his father. Kurt just feels like his head is spinning out of control and no one is noticing. On the other hand, they’re both here to be there for Kurt and after a few months so alone, shouldering his experiences and responsibilities alone, he’s not sure what to do with this love, this support. This feels like a dream and nightmare all the same. It’s a dream he’s dreamt before, his dad and his (hopefully) husband having dinner on Christmas Eve in New York, him and Blaine singing Christmas songs and his dad and Blaine watching football together, but this is nothing is like his dream. There isn’t pure happiness; there’s tension in the air. Blaine’s not Kurt’s Blaine, he’s Blaine Warbler, or polite Blaine Anderson or the star performer Blaine and Kurt knows that’s partly his fault, because Blaine’s clearly scared of his reactions to the surprise visit. Kurt wants to rip the mask of Blaine, but he also knows he can’t deal with what’s underneath right now, so he’s not going to make Blaine take it down. Maybe he can pretend they’re in a play. It can be their Christmas special. Later, after Kurt has dealt with this overload of emotions and changes, he can deal with Blaine’s defenses, but right now, Blaine’s defenses is all he can hang onto.


End file.
